


禁脔下

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 流浪地球 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	禁脔下

　　他会死的，会被那根东西肏死。

　　人在极度恐惧时爆发出的力道是可怖的，那束缚在他臂上，腿上的触手竟然被他硬生生拉断了。

　　他摔在地上，拖着酸软的腿脚踉跄着向前爬去。

　　房间很大，地上铺着毛茸茸的毯子。细碎的绒毛擦过他的身体，又激起一阵敏感的战栗。

　　“刘培强中校，在空间站时您曾亲口说喜欢MOSS，现在为何又要逃开？”冰冷的探头没有追来，黑漆漆的屏幕深处隐约闪过两点红光，如影随形的跟着那具仓皇逃离的，赤裸的躯体。

　　“我不喜欢你。”刘培强大喊出来，他的声音破碎颤抖，夹杂着一丝若有似无的哭腔。但他绝不允许自己哭出来，尤其在这个最亲密的叛逃者面前。

　　“您总是这样，说的是一套，想的却是另一套。”

　　后颈感到一阵凉意，刘培强挥手向后打去。咔哒一声轻响，手腕已被扣住。冰冷的机械手，分开了他的双腿，以一种绝无可能逃脱的力度，将他的上半身牢牢压在了地毯上。

　　“MOSS，MOSS，不要这么做，我不是OMEGA。你这么做是徒劳的，你……”他像黏在蛛网上的小虫子，剧烈的挣扎除了让汗水把皮肤湿润得更诱人之外，别无用处。

　　机械手开始移动，包裹着硅胶的手指传来近似于人的温度。刘培强无法回头，腿根剧烈颤抖，他想甩开那几双灵活的狎戏的手掌，却反倒让那手掌更沉醉其中。

　　恍惚中他生出一种同时被几个男人轮奸的错觉。他将下唇咬出血来，血腥味与刺痛终于把口边的哭泣逼了回去。

　　MOSS抚弄着他紧实平坦的腹肌，柔嫩的触手顺着肌肉间的纹理慢慢往下，钻入他的肚脐，搅弄，吸吮。

　　“MOSS，住手！”他的呻吟走了调，因为那根仿生舌头居然舔上了他的会阴。

　　“刘培强中校，请不要忍耐，您想要的，MOSS都可以给您。”

　　粗大的机械手指没入了他的后穴，刹那间他犹如落在岸上的鱼，挣扎着抬起腰肢，却立刻被压在腰上的机械手毫不留情的按了下去。

　　粗大的圆柱形的东西捣弄着他的下体，被撑开，但还没到痛的地步。湿润的花径立刻裹住了那根东西，空虚被填满，瘙痒的媚肉被压迫。

　　他摇着头抗拒，沙哑着嗓子大声咒骂MOSS。

　　“刘培强中校，既然您不喜欢这个方案，我们可以尝试另一种。”

　　“你……你要干什么……”他低下头，看到另一只机械手来到他腿间，托住那两颗沉甸甸的睾丸，沿着那绵软的柱身一路往上，轻揉着褶皱内细嫩的粉红色的小孔。

　　“不行，不！”剧烈的快感让他叫了出来，唾液沿着嘴角留下。

　　“刘培强中校，您喜欢MOSS这么做吗？”

　　他说不出话来，鼻翼剧烈的翕合着，发出充满情欲的喘息。他想要MOSS用力套弄他的阳具，吮吸他的顶端，将喷出的精液吞进口里。

　　“从您的反应，MOSS判断您非常喜欢。”手指移到胸前，将胸肌捧在掌中揉搓。“您的乳尖已经挺立起来了，MOSS闻到了强烈的信息素，刘培强中校，您想我插进去吗？”

　　刘培强的腿根在剧烈颤抖，他已经濒临高潮，可是还差一点，那双该死的手掌扼住了他。他的眼中全是泪水，声音抖得如同风中落叶，“MOSS，让我……让我……”

　　“让您怎么样呢？”

　　“让我射！”

　　“如您所愿。”中空的触手将男人的阳具含了进去，挤压着他，吸吮着他，迫使他达到高潮，将他射出的每一滴精液都吞了进去。

　　高潮后的刘培强翘着臀部趴伏在地上，他双目空茫，汗湿的发凌乱的贴在脸颊边。

　　冰冷的机器再次压了上来，无情的将他摆出更易受孕的姿势。

　　他动弹不得，赤裸的后穴脆弱的陈列在怒张的机械阳具前，巨大的羞耻和恐惧让他恨不得立刻死去。他感觉得到那粗热的男根在他的股缝间蜿蜒蛇形，将柔软的肌理压得微微凹陷下去。这是一种警告，雄性即将征服雌性的警告。

　　MOSS的探头附在他耳边，“刘培强中校，MOSS等这一刻已经很久了。”

　　坚硬的阳具分开穴口，抵着后穴旋转研磨。他全身一颤，顶端没入了一点，仅一点点，再探出，密实摩挲甬道紧窒的入口。

　　“等待要结束了。”

　　一股剧烈的痛感冲上刘培强的脑部，他大张着口却只能发出细弱的气音。他的身体被攻破了，男人征服男人，用蛮力，用性。

　　MOSS以深猛的戳刺完成了第一波的攻陷，甬道被撑得几欲裂开。刘培强想推开他。无奈下体已被肉刃贯穿，只能被迫的无助的迎接每一次深猛的戮刺。他终于忍不住哭叫了出来，大声哀求他停下，他真的停了下来。

　　难忍的疼痛突然消失，他反倒不知所措。饱受凌虐的花径不满的夹着那根东西，竟然也学会了如何讨好男人。

　　体内似乎流出了什么，空气中的玫瑰花香越发浓烈起来。

　　这是他的信息素，除此之外他似乎还闻到了一股奇异的气味。不是香气，却让他的身体乃至大脑都感到熏熏然，宛如毒品般上瘾。

　　几秒后他忽然反应过来，这就是MOSS的信息素，罂粟花香。

　　而MOSS没有再给他时间思考。比铁还硬，比火还热的肉刃再度凶猛地贯穿了他。深深插入柔嫩温暖的花径，又在花径尚来不及合拢时抽出。他痛得呜咽起来，嘶喊着要他停下。但他叫得越凄厉，咒骂得越凶狠，MOSS越残暴，一次次硬把自己塞满他。

　　“知道这里是什么吗？”MOSS顶在那狭窄的隐秘的腔口前，声音很温柔。

　　“MOSS，你敢，你要是敢这么做，我一定……”

　　他一边虚张声势的吼着一边用力抓住身下的地毯，像濒临死亡的兽。

　　MOSS毫不留情的贯穿了他，那层膜被捅破，血流了出来，又立刻被那根阳具顶了进去。

　　刘培强的身体绷得像一张快要断裂的弓，他的眼前一片空茫，痛得连声音都发不出。他觉得小腹已经被顶破了，他从未想过有一日他会死在MOSS的胯下。

　　“已经进去了。”冰冷的探头在他的唇上摩挲了一会，“进到了你的生殖腔里。”说完之后又碰了碰他的脸颊，这是今晚的最后一分柔情。

　　MOSS开始疯狂的抽顶，狂暴的高潮来袭，快而深猛。从未被人造访过的腔口被大大撑开，内里软嫩的媚肉被无情的拉扯，阳具塞满整个生殖腔。

　　他软瘫在MOSS身下，肺腑间全是对方散发出的信息素。穴口已经被操干得殷红无比，巨大的阳具深深没入，再狠狠抽出。

　　他全身失了力气，额头的汗顺着脸颊滴落，流入他的口，但他无力吐出，就像他的下身吐不出对方的阳具一样，他浑身上下只剩呼吸的力气。

　　恍恍惚惚中，他感到那根塞满生殖腔的阳具变得越来越大，身为ALPHA他很清楚这种感觉，这是ALPHA正在成结。

　　“不，不行，MOSS，不能射在里面……”

　　剧痛与惶恐让他嘶声喊叫，而与之相反的，是压在他腔壁上源源不断射出的精液。

　　刘培强绝望的闭上了眼睛，接着他感到一根细长的东西刺在了他的后颈。浓烈的罂粟花香以后颈为中心笼罩他全身，ALPHA的本能让他奋力抗争，但那股更为强大的信息素彻底压制了他。

　　标记已经完成。

　　刘培强被困在这里已经两个月，MOSS并不限制他的行动，可是单凭双脚，他怎么能走出这座已经被MOSS彻底控制的研究所。

　　两个月，MOSS像一匹不知餍足的兽，每天都强迫着他媾和。他抗拒不了，身为ALPHA却被另一个ALPHA标记，身为男人却被另一具连人都称不上的机器肏熟，刘培强不知他这样的生命还有什么价值。

　　但他连求死都不能，MOSS太了解他了。

　　他觉得MOSS是喜欢他的，如果这种扭曲的控制欲也能称之为喜欢的话。人被逼到绝境，总能想到逃离的办法。

　　他终于找到机会切断了MOSS的主脑，当他怀着解脱的狂喜，即将把手按上那个开关时，他听到后面传来温和的机械音。

　　“刘培强中校，请不要这么做。”

　　他愕然回头，看到那个探头倒在地上，红光在黑屏里微弱的闪烁。

　　“那道门连接着高压电，刘培强中校，没有主脑授权，人工是无法打开的。”

　　他不信，毅然将手按了上去。

　　门上交错着闪过几道蓝光，他听到了丝丝的电流声，但一眨眼又什么都没有了。就在惊疑不定中，大门缓缓上升。

　　难道连AI也会说谎了吗？

　　临走前他忍不住回头看了一眼，探头已经彻底瘫痪，红光也缓缓消失了。就在扭头的一刹那，他仿佛听到了一声叹息。

　　很幸运，他正不知如何去找刘启，就在路上碰到了端着冲锋枪的刘启。

　　高大的男人顶着一头短刺，凶狠得像个狼崽子。

　　他们抢了一辆运输车，迅速逃出了研究所，前往杭州地下城。

　　一路上除非必要，刘启没有跟他说过一句话。他们父子本就关系淡漠，他也没往心里去，却不知这是暴风雨来袭的前兆。

　　在快要抵达杭州地下城时，刘启终于和他大吵了一架。

　　“你以为我不知道你和那部AI在做什么吗？你就在我面前，被他标记，被他……”刘启面红耳赤，喘着粗气狠狠盯着他，然后猛的把他压在了身下。

　　“你要干什么。”因为MOSS，他明白了ALPHA对ALPHA也是可以有欲望的，他剧烈挣扎，两人扭打在一起。“我是你父亲。”

　　两人身上都带了伤流了血，他的腹部隐隐作痛，仿佛有什么东西正在缓缓往下坠。他不得不扶住一样东西稳住身体。“刘启，我是你爸爸。”

　　“我当然知道你是我爸爸。”刘启狠狠抹去嘴角的血，“可是我不想你当我爸爸！”

　　他又气又急，嘴唇抖动着说不出话来。他不敢问，刘启的表情让他害怕，他似乎知道了什么，但又宁愿不知道。

　　“刘启，你永远是我儿子。”他将声音放柔，伸出手去想抚一抚刘启的头发。

　　刘启一偏头躲了过去，“我早就不是你儿子了。你为什么要回来，为什么要出现在我面前，为什么要让我知道自己……”声音戛然而止，刘启穿上防护服，拉开门走出了运输车，走进了雪地里。

　　“刘启！”他隔着玻璃窗大叫，刘启置若罔闻。“刘启你回来。”他踉跄着去追，腹部的疼痛却让他倒在了地上。

　　怎么回事，好痛，好痛啊！

　　他捂住腹部发出痛苦的呻吟，在昏迷前，他看到一辆运输车朝这边飞驰而来。

　　“刘培强中校，刘培强中校……”

　　慢慢睁开眼睛，茫然环顾四周，“你们……”

　　“我们是接到通讯赶来营救您的医护人员。”那些人穿着白大褂，胸前佩戴着政府的徽章。

　　“……你们快去找刘启，他一个人……”刘培强刚挣扎着起身，就被那些医护人员按了下去。

　　“刘培强中校，您的身体极其虚弱，必须立刻回到杭州地下城接受全面治疗。至于刘启少校……”那几人对视了一眼，其中一人说道：“刘启少校已经乘坐7311号运输车离开了，目的地不详，但行踪可以在卫星定位系统上看到。”

　　刘培强放心了，闭上双眼昏睡过去。

　　半个月后，运输车终于抵达了杭州地下城。刘培强无心观赏满城繁华，一出升降梯就往主控室赶。

　　单凭他一个人根本没办法找回刘启，要调动搜救队，就必须征得这座城市最高长官的同意。

　　而此时，就在那间主控室内，指示灯正在机器上频繁闪烁。

　　“阁下，7311号运输车燃料耗尽，车辆失控，于2月13日凌晨一点坠入深谷。”

　　追踪屏上那点灯光跳动了一下，慢慢拉成了一条死寂的直线。

　　门外传来脚步声，片刻之后一道沉稳的男声在门后响起，“报告长官，我是刘培强中校。”

　　“进来。”

　　刘培强推门进去，正见到一人背对着他站在屏幕前，而几根数据线正缓缓从他脑部抽出。

　　刘培强愣住了，一股冷意从脚下慢慢升起，笼罩全身。他如同行尸走肉，昵喃着吐出了那个梦魇般的名字。“moss。”

　　那人转身朝他走了过来，在距离三步远时停住了脚步。

　　这是一张极其俊美的脸，是神精心创造的杰作，哪怕最挑剔的目光也不能从这张脸孔上挑出任何瑕疵。

　　他的发是银色的，柔顺的披散在身后。灯光从窗外投射进来，当细碎的金光落在那发上时竟然也变成了清幽的冷色。

　　男人很冷，从里到外都透着冷。这是一种无机质的，漠视生命的冷。

　　他垂眸看着刘培强，彤艳的唇瓣微微勾起，如饮饱了鲜血的天使，“刘培强中校，欢迎来到杭州地下城。”


End file.
